winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Playlist: 1. Better than Revenge - Taylor Swift | 2. Last Kiss - Taylor Swift | 3. Forever and Always - Taylor Swift ---- Big Mistake Ideas Hi Evelyn! I was wondering, in the future the Concepts page might need something like the article tabber (like the one in Bloom/Gallery)... i was thinking that dividing it could help it out... It could be by series like: *| Winx Club | PopPixie | Word of Winx |. Or (to what i think it might work more properly) it could be divided by topic: *| Story | Characters Design | Background | Comics | Miscellaneous| Story would include "early versions" "deleted scenes" and "storyboards", as for miscellaneous it would include "toys and games". By Series each one would need to be sub divided by Topics, but by Topics it would be sub divided by Series. (by sub dividing i mean = normal sections/headers plus small tabs if needed)...but ..its.. all just ideas for the future...(sorry if it seems confusing....) Btw, about another subject, i saw that all characters have that pink "characters navbox" at the bottom of their page, but the comic characters don't... should it be added on them? Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 04:32, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Tower Question concepts page tabview Oh, okay!! i will try to do it tomorrow then!!! Also, do you think the tabview might make things complicated for new editors? And about the navbox, i see!! thank you!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 05:21, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Image Deletion Concepts tabview I finished adding the tabview!! I know that at the moment it didn't help much relieving the huge amount of images but i think it will be helpful! (or i hope so...) at any case... if you guys decide it was better before, just send me a message and i will undo it right away!!!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 19:48, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Ep 16. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 06:22, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Spell Names - Nick I know, I'm currently fixing it rn. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 05:36, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Actually I took their transformation screenshots from this video since they are the only ones in good quality. I did not know that they were taken from season 5. Sorry Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 12:42, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Unfollowing a page? Is there any way to unfollow a page? Bezza1999 (talk) 06:36, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey Rose, have you seen this? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 06:37, May 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean. I just want to know if there's a way to unfollow a page because I tried looking it up but couldn't work it out. Bezza1999 (talk) 06:41, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Sorry didn't mean to bombard you at all. Someone left a link to an article just under my message and I thought they meant for me to read it but it had nothing to do with what I'd originally asked, hence my confusion and second message. Thanks for the help! Bezza1999 (talk) 06:48, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Image Hi Evelyn! Sorry to bother.. can you lock this image of lockette for me so it won't be reverted anymore.. Oh, and thanks again about the Traveling Pixie! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 19:56, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Userboxes? Varanda Hi Evelyn! I know this might be a delicate topic, but i would like to edit Varanda's page, can you unlock it for me? i would add the following: a trivia that her name might derive from Veranda, (in latin based languages veranda is literally varanda)... and i would like to add a gallery showing the images of her plaque and of her letter, since both cartoon and comic have it and its the only reference we have of her. Also at the Callisto page i could add trivia that the name might derive from the nymph callisto or/and the moon callisto. What do you think? Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 23:32, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much Evelyn!! I will tell you when i have finished so it can be blocked again!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 04:26, June 2, 2017 (UTC) I have finished Varanda and Callisto! They can be locked again! Thank you so much Evelyn!! And i hope i have added the sections properly too... Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 06:23, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Dolls Evelyn, I have finished a page that i have created, its the Soft Dolls page, can you lock it for me? Also, the Odysea Explorer and Charming Fairy lines had their concept reveled by Silvia Ruggieri, its in the concepts page already but should it also be added on their respective pages? (sorry to bother, i didn't knew who to ask about the dolls project) Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 01:43, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi Evelyn! Sorry to pop here again! To be honest i don't even know how to properly ask about this... I saw that, that are many different rules/ways concerning quotation mark and italic so is there, a "standard" or a best way to add it? For example, on a doll's page i saw its used only italic for quotations (without quotation marks), but i have read that italics should not be used for long text (here is one my sources)... so i'm feeling really, really confused about this.... Sorry to bother you with this. And again, thank you so much for all your help Evelyn!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 05:03, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I see! Thank you Evelyn!! And about the dolls i do think it will enrich their article, can you unlock for me? Its Odysea Explorer and Charming Fairy. I will be quick! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 05:27, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I have finished they can be locked back! And I see, thank you Evelyn!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 18:03, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering how one gets permission to edit "locked" articles on this wikia, since most articles here seem to be locked while I have interesting stuff to add to some of those pages. Wilford Clux (talk) 09:03, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi Evelyn! I'm adding DuFour comic appearances, but the tabber its starting to get too cramped with small tabs... so should i separate the small tabs by comic seasons or even if its cramped i leave as it is? Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 22:57, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Comic Galleries Good afternoon! As you may have noticed, I've been adding in notable scenes from the comics into a few of the characters' galleries, most notably Darcy's, and I was wondering if the same could be done to characters with major galleries like the Winx, Roxy and Daphne! I talked about this with WhiteJasmineFlower before and she told me something along the lines of getting confirmation from other important users, so that's what I'm doing! I know it'll be a lot and you don't have to go unlocking all their pages since I plan on getting everyone else's done before theirs, so this is mostly like a heads-up. (SolanaCorona (talk) 23:56, June 13, 2017 (UTC)) Reopening discussion, if that's okay? Hello, Rose~ Long time no talk. I hope you have been well! ^^ I miss the chats you, I, and Britteny used to have together very much, and I really would love to have them again. So I would like to ask if you have a Discord account by any chance? If not, could you perhaps consider creating one? c: Discord is fairly good for chatting, and both Britteny and I have accounts on it. All three of us could have some chat together every so often, without us having to be online at the time unlike wiki chats. ^ - ^ AiihuanWallDate June 15, 2017 - 09:44 (UTC) I forgot to mention I am Fatimah, oops. Sorry about that- ; v ;' Great! My DiscordTag is Aiihuan#3196 - you could just add me as your friend there with it. ^^ AiihuanWallDate June 15, 2017 - 01:55 (UTC) (Browse standard summaries) Ok I agreeKite Drake (talk) 21:09, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Section Headers - Standard? Alps Yeah, probably. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 08:27, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Btw, could you figure out why the gallery tabber isn't working for We Are Believix in the infobox? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 08:42, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Oh, just noticed. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 08:50, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Well, actually I'm planning to remove some of them but I'm not sure which one to remove as the Season 4, Movie 1 & Winx Club in Concert all has the same song. So, should I remove the ones from Season 4 that are featured in the Movie 1? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 15:15, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you? How to delete previous/old pictures? I have replaced more than 50 pictures mostly of season 4 as they were of really bad quality. I had asked Ben to delete them but I guess he might be busy. If you can delete the pic's yourself them I can link the pic's to you whose old versions need to be deleted. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 15:27, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Okay. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 15:39, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Oh, Ok. But won't there be various old pic's for the same picture. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 15:43, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Well, according to Nick's subs, it's Mega Watt but I think it might be best if it's one word. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 14:11, June 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I actually didn't crop those images, it was already cropped when I found them. Tbh, those images were placeholders until I find them in full size. Btw, there's a question I wanna ask you, when you're taking screenshot from the episode, do you download the episode then screenshot them or do you use a screen recorder program to capture screenshot from the episode via online? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫]] 11:11, July 1, 2017 (UTC)